


Never to Return

by Wolfy_Amethyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Lies, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Running Away, Slytherin Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), We hate dumbles, this is where things went wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Amethyst/pseuds/Wolfy_Amethyst
Summary: Run. The only words running through his head, as if they were a recording playing on repeat. Run, and never come back.⁓ or ⁓Where Harry leaves the Dursleys AKA his ever-so-kind relatives in the summer after 5th year, flees to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, befriends Kreacher, listens to Sirius’s will reading, heeds Sirius’s advice, discovers himself better than before, and returns to Hogwarts, where a resorting is waiting for all the students. Where did everything go wrong with Harry? That Harry, however, is gone forever, never to return…⁓ or ⁓It is the summer after 5th year. Harry has had enough of the Dursleys. He flees to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, where he spends several days recovering and to his indifference (and every reader’s surprise), becoming friends with Kreacher. He attends Sirius’s will reading (which was filled with way too many puns) and heeds Sirius’s advice (I’ll let you find out what that is…. I am so nice :>) All too soon, it is time to go back to Hogwarts for 6th year. Ah, what could go better than a resorting of the houses? Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Order wonder where things went wrong with Harry. The Harry they knew, however, was gone forever, never to return…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: yet to be concluded





	Never to Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friends).



Prologue

All was silent in the early morning of Privet Drive. The stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky. The sun was going to peek its head out of its cloudy bed under the horizon very soon. Nobody noticed the owl swooping through the sky toward Number 4. Nobody noticed that the owl was a snowy owl, which was not native in Britain, and _especially_ not in suburbs like Privet Drive. Nobody noticed a boy looking out the window of the second floor, the smallest room, of Number 4. Nobody noticed the dejected, lonely expression on the boy’s face. Nobody noticed the distinct lightning bolt scar that covered said boy’s forehead in branches of zigzags and ended on the tip of said boy’s nose. Nobody noticed that this said boy was Harry Potter.

The owl approached Harry with a soft hoot and carefully landed on the windowsill. “Hello, Hedwig” Harry replied to the snowy owl. She trilled happily and nipped his finger. She held out one taloned leg to the boy, who untied the letter. “Thank you,” he whispered. Harry ran a hand down her white and black-specked feathers before she bobbed her head and flew into the sunset. Harry looked after her and sighed. He turned to face the bed. “Maybe I can get a few hours of sleep in...” he thought as he laid his raven-haired head on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic!  
> Chapter 1 is in progress and will be out soon!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Leave feedback please! Thanks!


End file.
